


Кого ты любишь больше — маму или папу?

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Даже в постели, расслабленный после отличного, просто замечательного оргазма, Тони обязательно найдёт, из чего сделать драму/





	Кого ты любишь больше — маму или папу?

Капли пота на теле Стива блестят так, что глазам больно. Тони бы зажмурился, но тогда он перестанет видеть их, а это очень соблазнительное зрелище. И перестанет видеть серые глаза напротив, слева от всклокоченного, потемневшего от влаги затылка Стива. Баки тоже не закрывает глаза — не дольше, чем нужно для того, чтобы подмигнуть перед тем, как начать двигаться, скользя своим членом по члену Тони, растрахивая и без того растянутого Стива так, что внизу снова начинает непристойно хлюпать. Тони задыхается от подобной наглости и от сводящих с ума ощущений, крепче вцепляется в кажущиеся железными бока и тоже толкается глубже, пока что синхронно с Баки. Стон, вырвавшийся у Стива, полностью компенсирует ему недовольство от того, что Баки начал, не дождавшись его.  
  
Под конец они уже не следят за ритмом, не было такого уговора — считать такты и устраивать хореографию. Член Баки ходит размеренно, как поршень в двигателе: туда, обратно, туда, обратно… За одно такое «туда-обратно» Тони успевает сделать несколько мелких рывков внутрь и аккуратно выехать наружу так, чтобы головку зажало у самого выхода. А потом Тони просто перестаёт обращать на это внимание, потому что металлическая рама, за которую держится Стив, опасно скрипит под могучими ладонями, проминается, и это значит, что ещё немного — и Стив кончит, и лучше бы успеть до него, потому что потом его задница станет тисками, а оставлять самое дорогое в тисках… Тони не мазохист. Ну разве что совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
Тони кончает и успевает вынуть буквально за мгновение до того, как кончает Стив, а может, тот специально дожидался, пока Тони кончит — никогда нельзя быть уверенным с этими суперсолдатами. Судя по тому, как тянется над его плечом за поцелуем Баки, он тоже на грани или уже вот прямо сейчас изливается в тесно сжимающееся нутро. Тони, конечно, целует, ему и самому хочется. Ещё ему хочется обнимашек, но этого придётся подождать, потому что Стив всё ещё ломает раму, а единственная рука Баки зажата между животом Тони и поясницей Стива.  
  
— В следующий раз я хочу быть спереди, — ворчит Тони немногим позже. — Чем я хуже Баки, что ты чаще трахаешься лицом к лицу с ним, чем со мной?  
  
Стив осоловело моргает, потом вытягивает вверх левую руку — Тони следит за ней взглядом, хотя, кажется, больше всего в мире он любит смотреть на лицо Стива после оргазма, — растопыривает пальцы, заслоняя свет.  
  
— Когда я тебя вижу, то хочу обнять, — тихо говорит Стив совсем не сонным голосом. — Я боюсь, что однажды не сдержусь и причиню тебе боль. Снова.  
  
Тони тоже вытягивает левую руку, пускает по ней броню, сплетается пальцами со Стивом, сжимает, намеренно слишком сильно, чтоб кости затрещали.  
  
— Я не беззащитная фиалка, тупица. Эта детка защищает меня лучше прежнего, а при желании она ещё и чувствительная, как кожа младенца.  
  
— И сколько ты возился над апгрейдом? — спрашивает вернувшийся из душа Баки. Подходит вплотную к кровати, фыркает. Тони слышит щелчок, с которым встаёт на место металлическая рука.  
  
— Меньше, чем возился над твоим транспортом, — уходит от ответа Тони. — Ты от Пеппер заботой заразился?  
  
Жёсткая холодная ладонь ложится поверх их со Стивом сплетённых пальцев, гладит, и Тони расслабляется и наконец отпускает ладонь Стива, которому наверняка больно.  
  
— Двигайтесь, свиньи, — требует Баки, — я хочу обнимашек.  
  
На самом деле обнимашек всё ещё хочет Тони, но он очень редко в этом признаётся. Да и зачем, если двое самых лучших людей в мире и так обнимают его с двух сторон, не дожидаясь просьб.


End file.
